Angel On My Mind in the Alternate Universe
by CKLHand
Summary: It is a common opinion that there should've been more to this episode, and that there were many inconsistencies and bloopers within it. So I've written it, slightly, and added a few things, including Sal. Enjoy!


_**This is a one shot of things that could've happened in "Angel on My Mind." As usual, I do not own the episode rights, nor any of the characters created by Spelling -Goldberg. Only Sal is mine. Thanks to my friends who contributed. Enjoy!**_

Ted Burton sat in the restaurant Casa Espana with his brother Joe. Ted had had a hard week. His girlfriend of several years had recently dumped him. She gave him the "Let's be friends" line, and he wasn't buying it. It was obvious she was seeing someone else. He just had to figure out who, and then he was going to beat the crap out of him. Ted downed yet another beer. He lost count of how many he'd had already. Ted was also having trouble at work. He hated his job, and wished he could find another one. He especially hated his boss. Ted thought he was one of the biggest jerks he'd ever met. Ted listed his woes one right after another to his brother. Joe listened sympathetically, but he really wished Ted would just shut up. Joe was getting tired of hearing his miseries.

"Joe, I tell ya, life is really bad. I am so mad at Joanne right now. If I find the guy....."

"Ted, keep your voice down. Other people are looking at us!" Joe cautioned his brother.

"I don't care. Why should they be enjoying life when mine is so rotten?" Ted spied the waitress who had the misfortune to have their table. "Hey, honey, how about another drink?"

"I think you've had enough, sir."

Ted pounded his fist on the table. "I'll say when I've had enough!"

The waitress started to move over to the next table as Ted grabbed her arm. "Hey, if I can't have a drink, how about a kiss?"

The waitress squirmed to get away. "Please, sir...."

"Come on, just a little kiss," Ted insisted as he pinched her backside.

The waitress shrieked and tried harder to get away.

"Ted, you're making a fool of yourself. Let's go!" Joe said. He grabbed Ted's arm and pulled him away from the waitress.

"I'll have Mr. Jarvis bring your check," she said as she got away.

Joe threw some money on the table as he led Ted over to the cash register. Ted continued to make a fool of himself as he tripped over his own feet, crashed into tables, and spilled people's food into their laps. Joe was very embarrassed, and couldn't wait for Jarvis to bring the check.

Jarvis approached the brothers, his face red. He had their check in his hand. "In the future," he began, "I would appreciate it if you two would dine somewhere else."

"Yes, sir, " Joe said as he paid the check. "Come on, Ted, let's get out of here."

"No!" said Ted. "I have something to say. Look, fella...." He waved his finger in Jarvis' face, " I pay good money here. I have rights. I am a customer, and I deserve to be treated with respect."

"Not when you act like this." Jarvis held the door open for Ted and Joe. They left in disgrace. Ted was shouting that he was going to get even with Jarvis. Joe tried to get Ted into the car. Ted refused, and got away from him. He came back to the restaurant and straight for Jarvis. Ted grabbed Jarvis' jacket with both hands and tried to shake him.

"I will eat here any time I damn well please! Got it, Jarvis?"

"Call the police!" Jarvis told his staff who were watching. A waiter ran to do his bidding. Joe pulled Ted off of Jarvis and dragged him towards the car.

"You haven't heard the last of this, Jarvis!" Ted warned as Joe tried to shove him inside. The police arrived just then. They interviewed everyone involved, and let Ted go with a warning. They helped Joe get him into the car. Jarvis watched them get into their car, and then went back into the restaurant. He spent the next little while soothing his customers' ruffled feathers and apologizing. He offered free meals to those who had their dinners in their laps.

Joe drove to the apartment he shared with Ted. Ted was still yelling about how he was going to get even with Jarvis. Joe dragged him out of the car, and into the apartment. Joe dragged Ted into the bathroom and threw him into the shower, fully clothed. He turned on the cold water. "WHAT THE......??????" Ted yelled.

"Sober up. When you're done, I'll have some coffee ready for you," Joe said and went out into the kitchen.

Ted finished his shower and then staggered into his bedroom. He fell face down on the bed, and passed out. When he didn't come out to the kitchen for coffee, Joe went to check on him. He was relieved his brother was out. He couldn't get into any more trouble tonight.

* * *

One Week Later

Kris drove up in front of Sal's school. Sal gathered her books and prepared to get out.

"Now remember," Kris told her, "I want you to come straight home from school today and hit the books, OK? No playing around. You've got a big test to study for. I'm going to meet Bosley and the others for a late lunch today, so I'll be home a little late. I'm going to see Pierre after that. Can you get dinner started?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sal told her sister as she got out of the car. "See you tonight."

"See you."

Sal got out of the car and watched her sister drive off. She went inside the school. The day progressed in pretty much the ordinary way for both Kris and Sal. Sal went to school, and came home as directed. Kris met Kelly, Sabrina, and Bosley in the office. It was paper work day. After it was all done, they went to their late lunch at Casa Espana.

The Angels and Bosley had finished their meal, and were enjoying a last cup of coffee. The waitress brought it with their check. Bosley reached for the check. Each of the girls voiced surprise at Bosley's sudden generosity.

"Does Bosley's arm have a cramp or is he actually reaching for his wallet?" Kelly asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"My dear Angels, you have performed even beyond your usual degree of excellence on our last case," Bosley said as Kris gave Sabrina a wink. "So it is only fair that I reach ever so quickly for the check. But, Kelly, I am crushed to think that you would think that I would not. "

" Well, Bosley, I am deeply, deeply, sorry," Kelly said, duly chastised.

"Don't be so deeply, deeply, sorry," Kris told Kelly. "It's going on the expense account." She smiled and batted her eyes at Bosley.

Bosley pretended to be hurt. "Ah, Kris, my love, that is a cruel stroke. But true."

Kris took a final sip of her coffee and looked at her watch. "Oh, listen. I gotta get going. I have an appointment with Pierre." Kris picked up her purse and got out of her chair.

"Who's Pierre?" Bosley asked.

"Pierre runs his fingers through her hair," Kelly told him.

"Her hair dresser?"

"Bosley, you are becoming more perceptive every year." Kelly patted his arm.

Kris cleared her throat. She struck a pose and cleared her throat again. "You didn't notice!" She told the other Angels. "My new jacket. My new scarf, my new bag..."

"We noticed," Sabrina laughed.

"I love that new bag, " Kelly added.

"You look nice," Sabrina said.

"I gotta go. I'm parked out back," Kris gestured over her shoulder with her thumb.

"OK, but don't forget, office tomorrow at 10:00 sharp, " Bosley pointed in warning.

Kris saluted. "10:00."

"Maybe we'll go out to the beach afterwards, huh?" Sabrina suggested.

"Ah, the beach. That'd be great. I'd love it." Kris nodded. "Maybe I'll buy a new bikini." With a wink, she was gone.

* * *

Jarvis exited the restaurant through the back door with his keys and briefcase in hand. He approached his reserved parking place. He walked around to the driver's side, as Ted watched him in his side rearview mirror.

"Hey, let it go!" Joe told Ted. Ted angrily pushed the driver's door open and tried to get out as Joe tried to restrain him. "Come on, forget it!" Ted shook off Joe's arm and got out of the car. His face was a mask of anger. He held a pipe down behind his leg as he walked over to Jarvis' car.

Jarvis turned around and saw Ted. "I thought I told you never to come back here again."

Ted stood close to Jarvis and got into his face. "What you did was bad, Jarvis." His tone was menacing. "I'm a customer. I spend money here. You shouldn't have called the police. "

Jarvis was getting angry. "You were drunk and mean. Now you'd better get out of here before I call the police! " Jarvis turned around to get into his car as Ted whacked him in the head with the pipe. Jarvis slumped down and Ted stuffed him into the car. Kris came out of the restaurant just then. She was whistling and looking at her watch. She looked up as she heard the car door slam and saw Ted hold Jarvis' briefcase against his face as he ran for his own car.

"HEY!!!" yelled Kris.

Joe was out of the car. Ted yelled for him to get in, but took off before he could. Kris ran to Jarvis' car and looked inside.

"Hey, hold it!" Kris started run after the car, while reaching for her gun. Too late, she saw Ted's car backing towards her. She stretched out her hands in a futile attempt to get Ted to stop. He continued to back towards her and she ended up on top of his trunk. He kept backing and slammed on the brakes just in front of the restaurant's garbage area. Kris fell off into the piles of garbage. Ted stopped the car and got out. Joe ran up to him.

"Ted! What are you going to do now?"

"She's seen me! I'm going to make sure!"

"Listen! Are you crazy???" Ted pushed Joe away, and went to see if he could find Kris in the garbage. He had the pipe at the ready. He stopped when he saw people come out of the restaurant. Ted angrily tossed the pipe into his car and climbed in. Joe stood there for a moment, wondering what to do as Ted sped off. Joe ran after him. When he realized he couldn't catch the car on foot, he flagged down a taxi.

Joe's taxi pulled up to the apartment building just as Ted was arriving. Joe waited until they were inside before he lit into Ted. "Just what the hell do you think you were doing??? You killed Jarvis, and you almost killed that lady! Are you crazy?"

Ted was unrepentant. "Jarvis had it coming. The girl saw me put him in the car. I had to get rid of her before she could talk. I'm going to go find her. I may need your help."

Joe shook his head. "No. No. I don't want any part of this.'' He went into his bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag. He started to throw clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm getting out of town before we both get arrested. I'm not going to go to jail on accessory to murder charges." Joe shoved the last of his things into his bag, and stomped out the door. "Goodbye, brother. I hope you get what you deserve." He flagged down a taxi and went to the bus station, where he bought a ticket on the first bus heading out of town.

* * *

Kris lay among the bags and boxes of garbage. Her world had gone black, and she started to regain consciousness. With a moan, she tried to sit up. It was too much effort. The world swam in front of her eyes. She groaned and lay back down again. Her head hurt. Kris waited for the dizzy spell to pass. Then she tried to sit up again, this time more slowly. The smell was getting to her, and she knew she had to get out of there. She kicked the boxes and bags of garbage away from her, and tried to stand up. WHOA!!! The earth rocked under her feet. Kris tried to steady herself on a garbage can, and momentarily lost her balance. She tried one more time, and managed to get her feet under her. Slowly, she walked away from the garbage area of the restaurant. Kris walked around the restaurant, toward the front of it and the busy street. Oblivious to the traffic, she stepped out into the street. A squeal of brakes stopped her. She looked toward the sound, and saw the yellow cab.

The cabbie jumped out of the cab and came towards her. "Hey, lady! Are you crazy?"

Kris held her head. It hurt so bad. She looked at the cabbie. She saw double.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" the cabbie asked.

Kris looked around her in confusion. Where was she? Who was she? What had happened? Why couldn' t she remember anything, even her own name?? She walked toward the cab as the newspaper vendor offered her a paper. She got into the back seat of the cab.

"You know, lady, there are easier ways to get a cab," the cabbie told her as horns began to honk around him. He waved them off and drove.

"Where to, lady?" Kris just looked out the window, hoping to see something that would answer her questions.

"Do you want me to just drive?" Kris nodded.

The cabbie drove on. Soon, they were near the beach. Kris sat up straight as shadowy memories started to come back to her. She saw the sand and water. In her mind's eye, she saw a very small child building sand castles. The memory faded before she could get a firm grasp on it. She continued to look towards the beach. Another memory started to come. She could see herself in it, but she was much younger. How old was she, anyway? She saw herself playing in the sand and water. This time, she was with two other girls. One seemed to be older than she, the other younger. There was something familiar about them, and she felt that she should know who they were. The cabbie drove on. As they got nearer the beach, the memories started to come with more intensity. Kris opened the door of the cab and tried to get out.

"Whoa, lady!! What are you doing?" The cabbie asked as he stopped the cab. "Do you want to get out here?"

Kris nodded.

"I need money. You must pay money."

Kris looked down at her purse. Money? Did she have any? She looked inside and found her wallet. Opening it, she saw a $50 bill, which she gave to the cabbie and then got out of the cab. She didn't see her identification fall out. She started walking towards the beach. The cabbie drove back to the garage with a tale to tell his fellow drivers.

* * *

Kris spent the next several hours wandering on the beach. Her head hurt, and she was tired. She still didn't know where or who she was. There was something familiar and comforting about the beach. Night came. Kris was exhausted. She had been walking for hours. She sat down on the sand to rest. Then she lay down. Soon she was asleep. She dreamed, and in her dreams she saw people she knew she should know. She saw the small child again. She saw the two girls. She saw a man and a woman with the two girls and herself. She saw people she had known in another time, playing volleyball. She saw a middle aged brown haired man behind a desk. She saw a speaker phone box on the desk, and knew she should recognize the voice that came out of it. She saw herself with two brunette girls. They each had a gun and were chasing someone. Who were these people, and why couldn't she remember them? Kris continued to sleep and dream, as memories eluded her.

* * *

Evening came. Sal started to fix dinner. She hoped Kris would be home soon. Sal finished fixing dinner and set the table. Still no sign of Kris. She should've been home by now. Sal picked up the phone and dialed Kris' car phone. No answer. She left a message. "Kris, it's 7:00. Where are you?" Sal put down the phone in frustration. Sal decided to go ahead and eat. She put the leftovers in the fridge and rinsed off her dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Kris could heat up the leftovers when she got home. It was getting late. Sal decided to try the car phone one more time. Still no answer. She and Kris had an arrangement. If Kris didn't come home by 9:00, Sal was to go to a friend's house to spend the night. Sal debated whether she should call Kelly or Sabrina, but figured if Kris was on a case, they might be as well. She decided to try them, and got both of their answering machines. Sal packed an overnight bag and then called her friend to see if she could spend the night.

Sal stopped by the beach house the next morning on her way to school. She told her friend's mother that she had forgotten some homework, and that she would just run by and grab it on her way to school. She told her friend she'd meet her at school. Sal noticed that Kris' car was still gone. Sal went inside. There was no sign of Kris. Kris' bed hadn't been slept in. The place setting from dinner was still on the table. There was no note. Sal checked the answering machine. No messages from Kris. Sal bit her lip as she wondered what to do. She called the car phone. No answer. She called the agency. No one was there yet. Sal left a message for someone to call her back, and then went to school. Sal had a hard time concentrating on her classes. She couldn't focus on her work until she knew where her sister was. Sal tried to call Kris' car phone in between classes. Still no answer. Something was wrong, and Sal knew it. It was not like Kris to not try to get in touch with her. Sal decided to take matters into her own hands. As soon as her class ended, she was out the door. She got on a city bus and headed for Townsend Investigations.

* * *

At the office, Kelly and Bosley were on the phone with Charlie. Kris had not shown up for the 10:00 meeting, and Sabrina went to her house to look for her.

"Still no sign of her, Bosley?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing, Charlie. I haven't heard a word. Oh, wait a second," Bosley said as the office door opened. Sabrina came in. "Sabrina's back."

Sabrina walked towards the desk. "Also with nothing. I checked her house. She's not there, car isn't there. Sal is at school, so I couldn't ask her anything. I talked to her neighbor. "

"And? " Kelly asked.

"She might not've even come home last night."

"She didn't," said a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Sal standing there.

"Sal, what are you doing here?" asked Sabrina.

"My sister is missing. She didn't come home last night. She said she would be home a little late. She still wasn't home by 9:00. She will call if she's not coming home. I spent the night at my friend's and then stopped by the house on my way to school. She hadn't been there."

"Angels, it's not like Kris to just dissappear. Was she upset about anything when she left you in the restaurant?"

"No, she was fine," Bosley said as he drummed his fingers on the desk. "As a matter of fact, she had an appointment to have her hair done."

"Sal, is anything going on at home that might be troubling Kris?" Charlie asked.

Sal shook her head. "No. Everything is fine."

"I called her hair dresser, she didn't keep the appointment," Kelly said.

"I think we need to face the fact that Kris may be in trouble, " Charlie said as Sal gasped. Kelly put her arm around her.

"Ok, how do we find her?" asked Sabrina.

"I'll file a missing person's report with the police. Meanwhile, I suggest you all start looking where you last saw her. "

"The restaurant," Bosley said as he got up from his chair.

"Good a place as any," Kelly agreed. "We'll keep in touch, Charlie."

"Please do. Every minute." Charlie hung up as they prepared to leave the office.

"Now we need to get you back to school," Sabrina told Sal.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going. Kris is my sister, and she's in trouble. I want to help look for her. If you make me go, I will just ditch and come right back here."

"It might be dangerous, Sal." Kelly said.

"I don't care. I want to help look."

"How did you get out of school, anyway?" Sabrina asked her.

"I left in between classes."

"Well, if you're going to stay out, let's get you out legally."

"Kris set it up so anyone of you could call and get me out if need be. Now's a good time, I guess."

Sabrina called the school and got Sal excused for the rest of the day. Then they all hopped into Bosley's car and headed for Casa Espana.

* * *

The sun shone down on Kris as she slept on the beach. Seagulls flew overhead. The waves whispered against the shore. The warmth of the sun woke her up. She sat up and looked out to the water. Her head still hurt, and she still didn't know who she was. The memory of the small child was there again. This time, there was a voice. "Kris? Kris, come on honey, you're too close to the water. Kris? Kris, come on honey, you're too close to the water." The memory was getting stronger. Kris stood up and walked to the water's edge. Kris? Was that her name? Kris? She could hear the voice again, telling her to come away from the water. The waves splashed against Kris' legs, getting her shoes and the bottoms of her pants wet. She stepped back. She saw three boys coming towards her. They looked like they were up to no good. Kris walked away from them. They followed.

* * *

Bosley's car pulled up in front of the restaurant. Everyone got out. They saw the newspaper vendor who had offered Kris a paper yesterday. They walked into the restaurant, and approached the bar.

"Hi," said Sabrina and Kelly.

"Hi," said the bartender.

"We were in here yesterday," Kelly told him. "There was another girl with us and we're trying to find out where she went when she left here, or if she came back here at all."

"Yeah, so can we talk to the owner or the manager or something?" Sabrina flashed him a smile.

The bartender looked at her in disbelief. "Jarvis? Not likely, he's dead. "

"Dead?" Bosley repeated.

"Yeah. Yesterday afternoon somebody caved his head in out in the rear parking lot. In fact, the police are out there again today trying to figure out what happened," he said as the Angels, Sal, and Bosley started to head for the back parking lot.

"Thank you very much" Sabrina said as they left.

The cops were going over Jarvis' car in the back parking lot. An officer made some notes on his notepad and started for the restaurant as the Angels, Sal, and Bosley came out. Bosley stopped him.

"Excuse, me, officer...."

"Yes?"

Bosley flashed his PI badge. "We're from the Townsend Agency. "

"What can I do for you?" the cop asked.

'Well, we were looking for one of our people, and uh....."

"Bosley!" Sabrina interrupted. "There's her car."

She and Kelly ran towards it. Sal was right behind them. Ted Burton drove up. The girls looked over the car. They tried the door.

"Locked." Sabrina said.

"What do you think that means?" Kelly asked.

"I guess she never got in, " Sabrina replied.

"Do you think she might've had car trouble and left her car here?" Sal asked as she looked inside the car.

"She would've come back into the restaurant, or called a tow truck," Sabrina said.

"How did she leave here?" Kelly asked as she looked around.

"Don't know," Sabrina said.

"Maybe we should ask around," Kelly said.

Burton got out of his car and saw Bosley talking to the cop. He looked toward the place where Kris fell off of his car, and saw that she was gone. He moved in closer to the trash area. Sabrina stopped him.

"Excuse me!"

"Hi," Kelly said as Burton looked at them suspiciously.

"We were wondering if you are a regular around here?" Sabrina asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"We do," Sal said as Kelly shushed her.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said. "I'm Sabrina Duncan, this is Kelly Garrett and Sal Munroe. We're looking for a friend of ours."

"My sister," Sal said.

"The last time we saw her was here. We thought if you were a regular, you might've seen her. "

"That's her car over there," Kelly pointed toward the Cobra.

Burton looked at the Cobra, then back at the girls.

"When was it you lost track of her?"

"Yesterday around 4:00, " Kelly told him. She reached into her purse. "Her name is Kris Munroe. We're awfully anxious to find her. You think you might've seen her?" Kelly handed Kris' picture to Burton.

Burton looked at it as he figured out what to tell the Angels. "Yeah, I think I did. Nice looking lady."

"When?" Kelly asked.

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Did you see her out here, or inside there?" Sabrina pointed towards the restaurant.

"Out here. It was about 4:00."

"What was she doing?" Sabrina asked.

Burton shrugged. "Just standing around, I think."

"Standing around? Was she talking to anyone?" Kelly asked him.

"Yeah, a big guy. Sort of mean lookin'."

The Angels digested this information. Sal looked at Burton. There was something about him that wasn't quite right. She decided to keep quiet for the moment.

"You don't happen to know who he was?" Sabrina asked.

Burton shook his head. "No. But I know a lot of the people who hang out around here. Maybe I could ask around for you. "

"Terrific." Sabrina said.

"Do you have a phone number?'" Burton asked as Kelly reached in her purse for her card. She handed it to him. "Townsend Detective. You ladies detectives?" Burton decided he'd better be careful around them.

"Yes. That number can get us at home or in our office, or if need be, in our cars." Kelly told him.

"OK. I'll keep in touch, " Burton said as he plotted his next move. "Oh, my name is Burton, Ted Burton. "

"Thank you very much, Mr. Burton. We appreciate your help," Sabrina said.

"Nice to be appreciated," Burton replied. "I'll check with you later." He gave the picture back and strolled towards the restaurant, casting a glance at the garbage area as he went by. "Where could she have gone?" He asked himself.

Bosley finished talking to the cops and joined the girls. "I don't know if it's just an odd coincidence we've got here or something else. "

"Why, what did the officer say?" Sabrina asked as the group walked away from Kris' car.

"Well, the owner, Mr. Jarvis, was apparently robbed. He died from a blow on the head sometime yesterday afternoon. "

"Maybe around 4:00?" Kelly asked.

"Possibly. Why?" They walked around to the front of the restaurant, not knowing that they were following the path Kris took yesterday.

"Well, we just talked to a fellow who thinks he saw Kris here around that time."

"Do the police have a suspect?" Sabrina asked.

"No, not yet. But with Kris' disappearance and the killing, both at the same time, I just don't like the feel of it. "

"Neither do I," said Kelly.

"What did you guys think of that Burton guy?" Sal asked Kelly and Sabrina.

"Why do you ask?" Sabrina countered.

"He seemed kind of nervous...I don't know. With Kris missing and a murder happening at the same time, I guess I'm just suspicious of everybody."

"You're thinking like a detective," Kelly said and smiled at Sal.

* * *

The newspaper vendor handed a paper to a man in a car and took the money as Bosley and the girls approached him.

"Pardon me," Kelly said to him.

"Times or Herald?"

"I need a little conversation." Kelly said with Kris' picture at the ready.

"There's no profit in conversation."

"There might be this time," Kelly said as she handed him Kris' picture. "We're looking for this girl."

The vendor looked at the picture. "Ahhhh! That's the one!"

"The one?" asked Sal, her hopes rising.

"Then you've seen her?" Kelly asked.

"Everybody saw her. She wandered into the middle of the street and almost got hit by a taxi."

Sal gasped and grabbed Bosley's arm for support. He patted her hand.

"Wait a minute," Sabrina said. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Do I look like a liar?" the vendor asked in disgust.

"No, you don't look like a liar," Sabrina reassured him. "Was she hurt?"

"Nah, she was a lucky type."

"Do you happen to know where she went?" Bosley asked.

"Yeah. She got into the taxi that almost hit her."

"Well, did you notice the name of the cab company?"

"Allied Cab. Services this area."

"Friend, you're a prince," Kelly said as they ran for Bosley's car.

"Thank you, " said Sabrina and Sal.

"Hey, do you want a paper?" the vendor asked as Bosley started to join the girls.

Bosley pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to the vendor. "No, here's for a year's subscription. Thanks."

The vendor smiled at his good fortune and put the money in his pocket. Bosley and the girls got into the car. Bosley, stepped on the gas, slowed down for the stop sign where Kris was almost hit, and proceeded through the intersection. Around the corner, Burton watched them go. He started his car and followed them.

* * *

Kris wandered the beach in confusion. The weather had turned foggy. She noticed the three boys were still following her. She came upon a homeless man who had set up camp on the beach. He tipped his hat to her. Kris looked from the man, to the boys, to the man again. He beckoned to her. Kris decided to join him. The three thugs were going to try to take her purse at the camp, when they noticed two men fishing nearby. They decided to wait until they were gone, and sat down on the sand.

The man tipped his hat again. "This is a pleasant surprise, ma'am."

Kris looked at him. She didn't say anything.

The man extended his hand. "My name's Jimmy."

Kris stepped back, slightly frightened.

"Well, no need to be scared, ma'am. Just trying to be friendly." Jimmy smiled at Kris. "Goin' for a walk, are ya? "

Kris looked around her, as she tried to remember what she was doing and why.

"What's your name?"

Kris looked at Jimmy. She still didn't know what her name was.

"Come on, you got a name!" Jimmy insisted. "What is it?"

Kris stared at Jimmy, and then tried to remember. The memory of the small child came back to her. "Kris, Kris, come out now." The child looked up and walked towards the voice.

Kris looked back at Jimmy. "Kris. My name is Kris." She was thankful to be able to finally remember her name.

Jimmy was happy. "Well, Kris, welcome to my home." He gestured for her to come over to the tent and be seated on a log. "Come on, sit down. It's alright. Sit right down there," he said as he pointed to the log and Kris walked over to it. Jimmy chuckled a little.

"I'm fixing up some stew. Are you hungry?"

Kris smelled the stew. It smelled good. She couldn't remember when she had eaten last, but judging by the growling in her stomach, it had been a while.

"Yes, thank you."

Jimmy stirred the stew. "Pert near done!" Kris watched him. "It's nice having company. We could be friends. ' K?" Jimmy smiled at Kris. He was lonely and glad for her company.

Kris looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. It would be nice to have a friend help her out of her predicament. "OK," she said.

Jimmy nodded and chuckled again as he stirred the stew. The three thugs in the sand watched for the right time to make their move. They patiently waited for the fishermen to leave.

* * *

At Allied Cab Company, Kelly, Sabrina, Sal, and Bosley had interviewed the dispatcher. He told them that Mel, the cabbie who had picked Kris up yesterday, would be back momentarily, and they could talk to him then. He busied himself answering the phones while they waited.

Presently, Mel's cab drove up. The dispatcher indicated that it was Mel's cab.

"Thank you, " Sabrina said as they went to interview Mel. Mel came into the garage. Sabrina stopped him.

"Hi, uh, you're Mel," she said.

"Yeah."

"Could we talk to you for just a second, please?"

"Well, make it a short second. I'm heading for a tall beer."

Kelly stepped in. "According to the dispatcher, you picked up a fare yesterday at the newsstand on the corner of 6th and Avery. Could you tell me, is this the girl?" She handed Mel Kris' picture.

Mel looked at it. "Yeah, that's her. I nearly ran her down."

"The dispatcher says you dropped her at the beach?" Bosley asked.

"Yeah, finally." Mel nodded.

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" asked Sabrina.

Mel shrugged. "Well, she wouldn't talk. She didn't know where she wanted to go. So, I said, 'Should I just drive?' and she nods, so I keep driving. We were going by the beach, all of a sudden she wanted out. I mean, I _think_ she wanted out. She started to open the door. "

"She what?" asked Sal.

"You mean when the cab was moving?" Bosley was incredulous.

"Yeah," Mel said, nodding. "So, I hit the brakes, told her the fare, she just stared at me.

'Money,' I said, 'money.' She handed me a s $50 bill, didn't wait for the change, and walked off in the sand."

"That's not like her," Sal said. "She's really careful with her money."

Sabrina thought it over. "Could you tell us exactly where you dropped her off?"

"About half a mile north of the Seacrest Restaurant."

"Did she appear to be injured or hurt in any way?" asked Bosley.

"Nothing you could see, but yeah, there was something wrong with her. " The Angels, Bosley and Sal wondered what could possibly be wrong with Kris. The behaviors Mel was describing were so unlike her. It was almost as if he were describing a different person.

"Look, I gotta go," Mel said as he tossed his jacket over his shoulder. "Oh, I almost forgot. She dropped this in the cab yesterday. I found it when I was cleaning out the cab last night." He handed Kelly a small card. They all looked at it.

"Kris' driver's license!" Sal exclaimed.

"I hope you find her. She looked like a lady in big trouble. Excuse me." Mel left.

"Thanks very much, " Sabrina told him.

"What is it? What's happened to her?" Kelly asked.

"We've got to find her. Soon. She's lost and hurt, and I'm really worried," Sal said.

"We know, Sal. We're worried too, and we'll find her. Just hang in there, OK?" Sabrina said. Sal nodded.

"Like he says, she's in trouble. Let's go, " Bosley said as he led the way. They went outside and got into Bosley's car. Burton was parked a few cars away, and watched them drive off. He quickly followed.

* * *

Kris finished the last of her plate of stew. She was very hungry. She and Jimmy smiled at each other as she ate the last few bites. Jimmy poured Kris a cup of cheap booze. He offered it to her. She took it as she handed him back the empty plate. The three boys watched from a distance. The fishermen picked up their gear and walked further down the beach. The boys were ready to make their move. They got up from the sand and went over to Jimmy's campsite.

Kris took a swig of the booze. It tasted awful and burned going down.

"Ain't very good, is it?" Jimmy asked. "I like the good stuff, but I can't afford it. "

"Oh, no. It's good," Kris reassured him. "Really. I appreciate it."

Jimmy took a swig from his own mug as Kris smiled at him. "You know something?" She asked him.

"What?"

"You're a very nice man."

Jimmy smiled, embarrassed. He spotted the three ruffians coming towards them. Kris turned to look at them. They stood next to the camp site.

"What do you want?" Jimmy demanded.

Kris set down her cup. "We were looking at the lady's purse," one of them answered.

"You see, we've come on some hard times," added a second one. "And the lady looks like she can afford to help a brother out."

Kris picked up her purse and held it closer to her. As one of the boys reached for her purse, Kris kicked him in the stomach. She fought on pure instinct as they tried to take her purse from her. She smacked one of them in the face with it, as the third one tried to grab her from behind. Kris elbowed him in the stomach and knocked him down. The one she had smacked in the face came back and grabbed at the purse. They wrestled for a moment. Kris' new scarf fell off in the sand. Kris got her hand inside the purse and pulled out her gun. She held it on her would be robbers. They let go and backed away, as Jimmy watched in surprise.

"Uh, lady, you want to keep your lousy purse that bad, you can have it," said the one who had spoken first. Kris continued to hold the gun on them as the three unsuccessful robbers remembered previous engagements and got out of there quickly. The ringleader of the group grabbed her scarf as they ran.

"Well, you're some kind of woman, " Jimmy said in admiration. Kris continued to hold the gun, breathing heavily.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Whatcha doing with that gun?"

Kris looked at her gun as if she had never seen it before. Suddenly, it became too much to hold, and she dropped it in the sand with a little cry. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock and horror, and she turned and ran down the beach, crying.

"Hey! Where are you going? Kris, don't cry! Stay with me!" Jimmy begged as Kris continued to run. "I'll be your friend!" Jimmy knelt in the sand and picked up the gun. He watched Kris disappearing into the distance. He dropped the gun back into the sand and picked up another bottle of booze. He took a long pull on the bottle, and held it close to him. Now that Kris was gone, the bottle was his only friend again.

* * *

Bosley's car drove down the beach highway. He pulled off onto the shoulder and stopped. Everyone got out.

"Where do we start?" asked Sabrina.

They walked down to the water's edge, hoping to find some clue to lead them to Kris. Soon, Burton's car came into view. He stopped a few yards behind Bosley's car. He watched as Kris' friends and sister walked along the beach looking for her.

"She really loves the beach, so it would make sense for her to come here," Sal said as they continued to walk. "It's just surprising that she didn't choose the beach closer to home."

"Keep your eyes out, she could be just about anywhere around here," Bosley told her. The group walked in silence for awhile. They soon saw the trio who had tried to rob Kris.

"Hey!" Kelly said.

"What's the matter?" asked Sabrina.

"Look at the scarf that kid is wearing."

"Yeah, it looks like the one Kris was wearing."

"It is Kris'!" Sal exclaimed. "She's got to be near here somewhere!"

"Excuse me!" Kelly called as the boys came nearer. "We're looking for a friend."

"Yeah?" asked the ringleader. "Well, who is it?"

"We think she came this way," Kelly said as she reached in her pocket for the picture. She showed it to the boys. They looked at it for a moment.

"Haven't seen her," said the ringleader.

Kelly did not believe him for a second. She could tell the guy was lying through his teeth.

"You mind telling me something?" She put the picture back in her pocket.

"Depends."

"Why are you lying?"

"You got bad manners, lady."

"So do you," said Sal.

"And an impatient nature," Kelly added.

Sabrina nudged Bosley as she reached for her gun.

"That's her scarf you're wearing. " Kelly said.

"Hey, this is my gun!" Sabrina yelled in a southern accent as she whipped out her gun and held it on the thugs. "And I got an impatient nature too!"

"Sabrina, you're not going to shoot somebody else today?" Bosley played along.

"That wil be the third time today!" added Sal.

"Easy!" said the boy who had asked Kris to help a brother out. "Hey, look. We didn't do your friend no harm. As a matter of fact, she kicked the hell out of us! She pulled the gun. We were just clowning around. "

"Ok, where is she?" Sabrina demanded.

"She's about a mile down the beach with some old man in a tent, " replied the ringleader.

"Give me your wallet!" Kelly demanded.

"And the scarf!" said Sal.

"Is this a stickup?"

"I want my sister's property back. Hand over the scarf," said Sal. The thug gave it back to her.

"Your wallet!!" Kelly repeated.

The ringleader gave Kelly his wallet. She took it and looked at the identification. "Joe Hicks, Alvarado Street." Sabrina continued to hold the gun on them.

"If you're lying to us, or you've hurt our friend, Mr. Hicks," Kelly continued, "we'll be seeing you." She slapped the wallet on the palm of her hand. "Now get out of here." She gave the wallet back to Hicks. The thugs took off running as Sabrina pointed her gun after them.

Sabrina put the gun away. "Let's go!"

Sal put the scarf around her own neck and followed the others. Burton watched them from his car.

* * *

Kris walked along the beach. The weather was having a hard time making up its mind. First it was sunny, then foggy, the sunny, now foggy again. Kris shrugged it off and watched the volleyball game taking place on the beach in front of her. She shielded her eyes as another memory came to her. She was playing volleyball on the beach with some friends. She missed a shot, lost her balance, and landed on her butt in the sand. A handsome young man helped her up as she smiled at him. Kris was encouraged that the memories were becoming clearer in her mind. She had remembered her name, so that was progress. Now if only she could remember something else about herself. Maybe something would come back to her if she relaxed for a moment. Kris sat on a sand dune and watched the game.

* * *

Jimmy had passed out by the dying fire and the empty bottles. He slowly came to. He lifted the nearest bottle and found it empty. Bosley, Sabrina, Kelly, and Sal could be seen coming towards him. Jimmy could not tell who the newcomers were, nor how many there were. He started to sing.

Sabrina saw Jimmy's tent. "Hey, look at that! They said an old guy in a tent."

"Sounds like he got out of the tent and into the bottle," Bosley noted.

"Let's see," Sabrina said as they approached the tent.

Jimmy saw them coming. He squinted, but could not bring the approaching figures into focus. "You again? Well, I'll teach you to mess with me and Kris! I'll teach you! I'll teach you good!" He reached for Kris' gun and fired. They all scrambled to get out of the way. Fortunately for them, Jimmy was too drunk to aim accurately. Sabrina ran around behind him.

"You fellas scared away my friend Kris! Well, you ain' t gonna scare away....."

Sabrina got behind him and held her gun to his back. "OK! Drop it! Drop it!"

Jimmy looked up in surprise, then fainted. Kelly, Bosley and Sal joined Sabrina.

"What did you do to him?" Kelly asked.

"I didn't touch him! I think it was the wine."

"Did he mention Kris' name?" Bosley asked.

"He did!" Sal said.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to wake him up to talk to him," Sabrina noted.

"Wonder how long that will take?" Kelly asked in frustration.

"From the number of bottles, I say it will be a while," Bosley noted.

"We don't have a while. Let's wake him up," Sal said as they tried to wake Jimmy up.

* * *

Kris sat on the dune and continued watching the volleyball game. The ball rolled towards her. It was chased by a handsome dark haired young man.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," said Kris.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

Kris looked down at her hands. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Kris shrugged. "Awhile."

"You alright?"

Kris looked back down a moment. "I think so."

"What's your name?"

"Kris."

"Kris. Nice name. What's your last name? Kris what?"

Kris looked at the sand in confusion. Why did the memories keep eluding her? She thought for a moment. "I don't know."

A girl in a white swimsuit came to stand next to the young man. From her manner, Kris guessed she was the young man's girlfriend.

"What's going on?" the girl asked.

The guy gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. "We've got some food and drink over there. Would you like to join us?"

Kris thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Good, come on." The man extended his hand to Kris, much to his girlfriend's chagrin.

He helped Kris off of the dune, and led her over to the food and drink. The girlfriend looked daggers at her, then followed.

* * *

Back at Jimmy's camp, they were trying to revive Jimmy enough to get him into Bosley's car. He had resisted all attempts to wake him up, until Sal got Bosley's handkerchief wet in the water, and twisted it over Jimmy. Jimmy sputtered and sat up. "What'd you go and do that for?" he demanded.

"Mister, I think you saw my sister Kris awhile ago. She's in trouble, and we need your help to find her. Will you please help us?" Sal begged him.

"Yes, I want to help my friend Kris."

Bosley and the Angels helped Jimmy sit up, then stand. Between them, they got him up the incline to the car, and helped him get in. They piled in after him. The car phone rang. Kelly answered.

"Hello? Who? Oh, yes, Mr. Burton, how are you?"

Unbeknownst to the group in the car, Burton was at a payphone just a little way down the road and out of their sight. "I'm fine. You asked me to call about your friend. What's her name, Kris? Your answering service gave me this number. "

"Do you have anything?"

"I might." Burton lightly tapped on the disconnect lever to distort the conversation. "Maybe we should talk."

"I can't hear you. This is a bad connection. " Kelly said in frustration.

Burton continued to tap on the lever. "It seems we've got a bad connection. Where are you at? I'll meet you there."

"We're at the beach. We're going to a restaurant to sober up a friend. The Seacrest. Do you know where it is?"

"I think I do." Tap. Tap. "I'm at my apartment in Santa Monica. " Tap. Tap. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Tap. Tap.

"OK. Bye." Kelly hung up. Bosley started the engine and drove off. Burton watched them go with a smile on his face. He put a cigarette in his mouth and relaxed in the front seat of his car. He had plenty of time to enjoy his smoke. He wasn't in Santa Monica like he'd told Kelly. He was just half a mile away from the restaurant.

* * *

Sabrina poured Jimmy another cup of coffee. "Feeling any better?"

"No, I'm not feeling any better!" Jimmy spat out. "I feel better when I'm drunk. How come you people don't understand that?" He looked at the coffee with contempt.

Kelly looked at him with sympathy. " We're trying to. Jimmy, where did you get the gun?"

"A lady give it to me," he said haughtily.

Kelly reached into her purse for the picture. "Tell me something." She handed it to him. "Is this the lady?"

Jimmy's face brightened as he looked at the picture. "That's her! That's Kris! Well, Kris!"

The angels exchanged a look as Sal's hopes went up. Burton approached them.

"I see you're making progress. "

"Hello," Sabrina said.

"Hi," said Kelly.

Sal said nothing. She still wasn't too sure about him.

"Would you like some coffee?" Kelly reached for the last empty cup on the table and turned it over.

"Yes, thanks," Burton pulled over a chair to join them as Sabrina poured.

"You said you had something for me?" Kelly asked.

"Well, it's not much. I talked to this woman who said she thought she saw your friend walking away from the restaurant around 5:00."

"We already found out she took a cab here to the beach. She apparently spent some time with this gentleman." Kelly indicated Jimmy. Sal put a hand on his arm.

"Ahhh," said Burton.

Jimmy looked up and smiled. "I liked Kris. We coulda been friends."

"Jimmy, why did you have Kris' gun?" Kelly asked him gently.

"Well, there was these three dang young fools come by, and they tried to get at her purse. She had a fight with them." Jimmy giggled a little, remembering. "Then she pulled out this gun."

"Was she hurt in this fight?" Kelly asked.

"Noooooooooooo. After she run 'em off, though, she started into crying. "

"Kris was crying???" Sal asked.

"She started crying?" Sabrina asked at the same time. Neither of them could believe it. Kris had taken down bad guys many times, and had only cried once.

"Yeah, she started to cry. And she dropped the gun, then she wandered off. " Jimmy still couldn't believe his friend had left so quickly.

"Which way did she go?" asked Sabrina.

"Down."

"Down?" Kelly tried to clarify.

"Down the beach!'

"You mean she went south," Sabrina said.

"Yeah, south. "

Burton started to get up from his chair. He had what he needed to know. "Looks like you're doing alright without any help from me." He checked his watch. "I've got a meeting to go to. "

"I appreciate your coming. There aren't many people who would go out of their way for total strangers," Kelly said. Burton smiled. "You're a very nice man."

Burton turned on the charm. "I guess we gotta just do what we have to, huh?" Sabrina smiled back at him. "Maybe I'll call you later and see how you're doing."

"That would be fine," Kelly nodded.

"So long," Sabrina said.

Burton pushed his chair in. "Good luck," he said as he left. He was almost sorry to decieve the Angels, especially Kelly. Under different circumstances, he wouldn't have minded getting to know her better.

"Thank you," Kelly said.

Bosley joined the group at the table, and took Burton's empty chair. "Hi. I just talked to Charlie. He's been trying to get some more details on the killing at the restaurant. "

"Does anyone know why the man was killed?" Kelly put the picture away.

"Robbery was the motive, I guess. He was carrying the week's reciepts to the bank for deposit."

"Do the police have any leads?" Sabrina wondered.

"No, nothing yet." Bosley shook his head. "But there was an incident about a week ago, when the owner, Jarvis, got into a beef with a patron who made some threats. Charlie's going to check and see if he can get more details on that too. Did you get anything out of him?" Bosley pointed at Jimmy.

"Oh, yeah, he saw her. She had a fight with those three guys we ran into, " Sabrina said.

"And she won!" Sal added.

"He says she headed south, " Sabrina continued.

"So, I guess we head south," Bosley decided.

"Do you want a ride home, Jimmy?" Kelly asked.

"Well, you ain't gonna leave me here surrounded by all this coffee, are you?"

* * *

The volleyball game was still going on. Burton pulled into the parking area. He got out of his car, and after looking over the volleyball players, he found what he was looking for: Kris, sitting in a lawn chair and watching the game. Soon the loose ends would be tied up, and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone identifying him in Jarvis' murder. Burton plotted his next move.

* * *

At the Seacrest Restaurant, the Angels, Sal, and Bosley prepared to take Jimmy home as the car phone rang. Kelly picked it up. "Hello? It's Charlie," she told the others.

"The police found out who it was who got into that argument with Jarvis, the restaurant owner. They sent over a copy of his file."

"You mean he has a police record?"

"Nothing major. Creating a disturbance in a public place, one assault and battery charge, dropped. Apparently, he's a rather ill tempered fellow. "

"Well, have they questioned him?"

"They will when they find him."

"You mean he's disappeared?"

"Well, I don't know if he's disappeared. He wasn't at his apartment in Santa Monica when they went there a few minutes ago. "

"Wait a minute, Charlie. You said his apartment is in Santa Monica?"

"Umhuh. Why?"

"Did you get this man's name?"

"Uh, yes....Burton. Ted Burton."

A look of horror crossed Kelly's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Charlie, Ted Burton is the man I told you we met at Jarvis' restaurant! The one who's been helping us."

"That coincidence disturbs me, Kelly."

"It scares the daylights out of me. Especially since 15 minutes ago, Burton was with us and he knows where Kris was last headed."

"I knew it!" Sal said. "I just knew there was something untrustworthy about that guy!"

"Where are you now?" Charlie asked.

"Just leaving the restaurant. Maybe you can call the police and have them put out an APB on Burton."

"Consider it done. His license, in case you happen to see it, is 108EMU."

"108EMU," Kelly repeated. "We'll get back to you, Charlie." She hung up.

Bosley turned to Jimmy. "Listen, Jimmy, would you mind grabbing a cab? This should be enough to cover the fare with a little bit to spare, OK?" Bosley patted Jimmy on the shoulder and then jumped into the car. He hoped Jimmy wouldn't spend all the money on booze.

Jimmy laughed. "Hey, I know right where to get one!" He waved as the car drove off.

* * *

Burton watched Kris from a distance. She was listening to the portable radio someone had brought along. Hawaiin music came out of it, and sparked memories of a luau. Had she ever been to Hawaii? It seemed like she had. She saw herself with the two dark haired girls on the Hawaiin beach as music played. There was hula dancing and a roast pig. Who were the dark haired girls? Obviously, she knew them.

"Medium well?" asked a voice. Kris looked up.

"What?"

"Medium well alright?" The young man was at her side, holding out a hamburger. Kris realized what he was doing.

"Oh! Thanks." She took the burger and started to eat it. His girlfriend watched them with jealousy in her eyes.

"Kris, I know you're in trouble. I don' t know what kind, but I'd like to help, if I can," The dark haired young man told her.

"I'm supposed to meet someone, some friends, I think. "

"Who are these friends?"

"I don't know, Tommy."

"Tommy? I'm not Tommy. My name is Brad."

Kris looked at him in confusion and embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Tommy was somebody I knew in college. We were very good friends. " At last, a memory had broken through, and she knew who was in it. Tommy had helped her up the time she fell during the volleyball game. Kris touched Brad's face. "You look like him."

"So where have you been lately?"

"I think I've been in some angry places."

"What do you mean, angry places? "

Kris shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not feeling very well. I'm sort of ....I feel sort of tired. I think I should go. "

Brad's girlfriend came over. "So who's stopping you?" she said cattily. Kris could almost see the ears go back and the claws come out. "I mean, who invited you anyway?"

"I did," Brad said.

"No, really. I think I should go." Kris rose from her chair.

"You don't have to leave," Brad told her.

Kris looked from Brad to his girlfriend. "I think this is another angry place." She left, eating the hamburger along the way.

Brad's girlfriend tried to put her arm on him. Brad brushed her off, as Burton watched from the distance. If only he could just get Kris alone, away from other people.......He waited for the chance.

Brad caught up to Kris. "Kris, you don't have to leave."

"But my friends are waiting for me."

"You don't even remember who they are. "

"But I think I'm beginning to. "

"Can I drive you somewhere?"

Kris shook her head. Her memories were coming back, and she was beginning to feel stronger. "It's OK. Actually, I have some thinking to do. Thank you. Goodbye. " With that, she left.

"Bye bye."

Burton continued watching Kris. He got back into his car and drove down the road. There were some cliffs not far away, and he knew he could get her there.

* * *

Bosley's car raced down the road as they looked for any sign of Kris or Burton.

* * *

Kris continued to walk down the beach. Another memory came to her. She had a gun, and was taking something from someone. The middle aged dark haired man was behind her. She saw one of the dark haired girls with a bomb around her waist run and jump into water. She had a memory of shooting a man and he fell through the window behind him. She froze, and the dark haired girl who had had the bomb around her waist gently took the gun from her. Kris walked to the water's edge. Burton pulled his car over on the highway's shoulder. He got out and followed Kris.

Memories of the afternoon before came flooding back. The dark haired man telling her to be at the office at 10:00, and the dark haired girl saying they should go to the beach.

Kris had a memory of driving the younger girl somewhere. It looked like a school.

She saw the older girl again, this time she was chasing people with guns. She thought for a moment. The older girl was.....the name was coming to her....Jill. Her name was Jill. The younger girl was.....Sal. They were her sisters. So, where were her sisters now, and why was she, Kris, wandering the beach? Kris thought some more. The dark haired girls, who were they? They seemed to be very important in her life. Kris tried to remember. The one with short hair, her name was.......Sabrina! The one with long hair was named........Kelly! Kris knew they were her dearest friends. She thought about the middle aged dark haired man who reminded her of a teddy bear. Bosley, yeah, that was it. Bosley. Kris smiled at the memory, glad she was finally remembering the important people in her life. And that box on the desk? Oh, yes.. Charlie, her boss who didn't like to be seen. She was Kris Munroe, one of the Munroe sisters, one of Charlie's Angels.

* * *

Burton stood on top of the cliff. Kris looked up at him, but he was too far a way to recognize. Nevertheless, she quickened her steps.

* * *

Bosley's car passed Burton's at the side of the road. "Hey, wait! Hold it, Boz! Pull over!"

Kelly said. Bosley stopped and they all jumped out.

Sabrina read the plate. "108EMU."

"That's Burton's car!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Kris!" Bosley yelled.

"She's here somewhere!" added Sal.

"Come on, let's go!" Kelly ordered as they ran.

* * *

Kris kept walking. She saw Burton coming closer. In her memory, she saw Burton stuff Jarvis into the car, and herself yelling at him. She saw Burton grab Jarvis' briefcase and run for his own car. She looked up, and recognized Burton, and knew he was about to kill her. In her memory, she saw the car coming towards her. Burton pulled a gun and fired, as Kris ran for some large rocks. She looked for her own gun, and then remembered she had dropped it at Jimmy's camp. She crouched down behind the rocks. She carefully crept around them, as Burton looked for her. She saw him go past, and then ran around behind him. Burton pulled out the gun, ready to fire. He aimed where he thought Kris was, only to find her gone. She ran up the pathway. Kris crouched down behind some rocks that were behind Burton. He looked around, wondering where she had gone. He looked down and saw her footprints. He followed them. Kris was ready for him. When he was in front of her, she crouched on a rock above him, and then took him down in a flying tackle. Burton tasted sand. Kris pushed his face deeper into the sand, then got up and ran. She circled back around. Burton wiped the sand from his face, and then aimed for Kris with his gun. He fired off a shot that glanced off the rock next to her, and then ran after her. Burton approached with caution. Kris sprang up from behind some rocks and whacked Burton across the face with a thick tree limb. Burton fell onto the sand. Kris ran back up the cliffs. Burton crawled for his gun. The blow Kris had given him made him see double for a moment. He reached the gun, grabbed it, and started to fire at Kris. Bosley's voice yelled "Stop!" as a shot rang out and winged Burton in the shoulder. Burton fell backwards into the surf. Sal, Bosley, and the Angels ran for Kris. Sal reached her first, and grabbed her sister in a tight hug.

"Oh, Kris!! I was so worried!! I am glad you're safe!"

Kelly was next, then Sabrina. They all grabbed Kris in a group hug. "I am so glad to see you guys!" Kris said as she tried to hug her best friends and her sister at once. Bosley stood over Burton with his gun. Kris blew him a kiss.

No one wanted to let go of Kris long enough to make the call to the police, and to Charlie.

Together, they made their way back up the cliff and to Bosley's car. They put Kris in the front seat, and insisted that she try to rest. The others got into the back. Kris picked up the phone, and dialed the familiar number.

"I remember!" she said with a grin. The phone rang on the other end.

"Hi, Charlie, it's me." She winked at her sister and her fellow Angels.

"Kris! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Charlie. Really. I had the daylights knocked out of me, but I'll be OK."

"Just to be on the safe side, I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"I will, Charlie."

"Let me talk to Kelly. I'm glad you're OK, Angel."

"Thanks, Charlie," Kris passed the phone to Kelly.

"Charlie? We got Burton. He was about to shoot Kris, when Bosley winged him. We're going to call the police now."

"Excellent work, Angels!"

Kelly hung up, then dialed the police. She gave them the necessary information, then the girls sat back in the car and chatted. Sal looked down at the seat beside her.

"Oh, Kris! We found your scarf. Those boys who tried to rob you had it, and we got it back." Sal handed her sister the scarf.

"How did you do that?"

"We were very persuasive," Sal said with a grin. "Bree held the gun, and I told them to give it back."

Kris laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and we found your driver's license. It must've fallen out when you paid the cab driver," Sabrina said. Kelly handed it over.

"If I'd had thought to check that, I might not've had to spend the night on the beach."

"You had the sense knocked out of you is all, " Kelly told her.

"Just one thing," Kris said a little pensively.

"What?" The other girls asked.

"Jimmy. He's such a sweet man, and hard on his luck. I'd like to help him."

"We'll see what we can do after we talk to the police and get you checked out, " Sabrina said as the police arrived. The girls got out of the car to talk to them. Kris told them what had happened, and Burton was led away in handcuffs. Bosley joined the girls, and they drove to the hospital.

* * *

Other than a mild concussion, Kris was going to be fine, as long as she took it easy for the next few days. She and Sal, along with Kelly and Sabrina, played on the beach. Kris rested whenever she needed to. When Sal wasn't in school, she did the cooking and cleaning so Kris could rest. Kelly and Sabrina brought in dinners. In a few days, Kris was as good as new. She felt well enough to go into the office.

Kris sat on the couch next to Kelly. She had kicked her shoes off and had her legs tucked up under her. Sal sat on the back of the couch, close to her sister. Sabrina was pouring a round of drinks, as Bosley served.

"Well, Angels, the police have booked Burton for murder. And Kris, they're ready to hear your statement, whenever you're ready to give it." Charlie's voice came out of the squawk box.

"I'm ready now, Charlie."

"Good. Then everything is clear again?"

"I guess so."

"I guess so??" Bosley repeated. "Well that worries me a little. Maybe you need a couple more days rest or a complete physical."

Kris smiled at him. "No, Bosley, all the details are clear. It's just that..."

"Wait a minute, just what?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't know, but when I was wandering around out there, I kept remembering my childhood."

"How was it?" asked Kelly.

"It was nice. Sort of peaceful. I liked remembering it. I'd like to go back. But I guess I can't, can I? " Kris let out a small laugh.

"No, Kris, you can't. But for what it's worth, you're loved here. A lot." Charlie said with warmth in his voice.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, it was an interesting trip. But it's nice to be home. "

Sabrina raised her glass. "To coming home. "

"To coming home, " Kelly added.

"Thanks," Kris said with a small smile. She reflected on her memories, and was glad that they were now staying with her.

"I am so glad you're back, Kris. I missed you," Sal said.

"I missed you too, little sister, even though I couldn't remember who you were, I knew you were part of my life. I knew all of you were, and are. I am glad to be back."

"Oh, about your friend Jimmy, Kris,"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"We have him set up in an adult halfway house, where he can get some help for his drinking. He can learn job skills, and learn to take care of himself there. I thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks, Charlie. He was so good to me. I will go visit him as soon as possible."'

"And now, Angels, I must go. I am glad to have you all back in the fold."

"Thanks, Charlie," they all said as Charlie hung up.

The Angels, along with Sal and Bosley, were glad to be all together again.

The end.


End file.
